Change of Plans
by Audrey Julianne
Summary: Sixteen year old Lorelai can't fit into her coming out dress. Though we all know what happened, this is a little more in depth. Several scenes from Dear Emily and Richard are included.
1. The Coming Out Portrait

A/N: I would like to point out that I do not ship older Chris/Lorelai. I ship young Chris/Lorelai and Luke/Lorelai.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls tear Nor do I own Lorelai, Christopher, Emily, Richard or any of the other characters in this story.

**Chapter 1: The Coming Out Portrait**

Lorelai Victoria Gilmore stood in front of her mirror, trying in vain to zip her dress. She didn't want to even do this portrait. She heard a knock on the door. "Yeah?" She called, still trying to zip the dress.

"Lorelai, the photographer needs you downstairs." Came her mother's voice.

"I'll be there in a sec." She answered.

"He needs you now, not in a sec." Her mother's reply.

"Okay!" She exclaimed and tried harder to get it zipped.

After a while of silence, Emily's voice called in again. "I don't hear you walking toward the door."

"Mom, please!" Lorelai called back.

"I'm coming in." Emily answered.

"No." Lorelai's response, but far be it for Emily Gilmore to actually listen.

The door opened, and Emily walked into the room. She glanced at Lorelai. "Why aren't you dressed?"

"I think the zipper is too new or stiff or something." Lorelai said, still trying to zip the dress.

"Turn around, I'll do it." Lorelai obeyed and Emily began trying to zip the dress. After a few seconds, "Oh my god."

"What?" Lorelai asked.

"It's not the zipper, it's the dress. It's too small." She continued trying to zip her daughter's dress.

"Are you sure?" Lorelai asked her mother. How could it be too small?

"Of course I'm sure. It's too small." She continued messing with the zipper, trying to get it to zip. "How can it be too small? We had a fitting three months ago. Have you gained weight?" Her tone turned accusing. Of course Emily would try to pin it on her daughter.

"No." Lorelai said simply.

"Hold your breath." Emily commanded her daughter.

"I am." Lorelai said.

"Hold your breath!" She said in a sharper tone.

"I am!" Came Lorelai's equally sharp response.

"The only thing I can think of is the dressmaker must have written the measurements down wrong." Emily said, trying to think of what to do. "Well, what are we supposed to do now?" Her tone turned somewhat paniced. "I certainly can't take a picture of you like that!"

"Sorry." Lorelai said. _As if it's my fault._

"I'll just have to have him come back next week. And I'm going to call the woman at the dress shop and give her a piece of my mind. My god, is everyone in the world completely incompetent?" She looked at Lorelai. "Put on your sweats and run around the block. You're going to fit in the next dress, no matter what." With that, she left Lorelai alone in the room. Lorelai continued trying to zip the dress when realization hit her.

_Could I be pregnant?_ She thought to herself. She walked over and sat on her bed. What would happen? How would her parents react? How would Christopher react? Lorelai and Christopher might be sixteen year old parents. Emily and Richard Gilmore would hate that. Strobe and Francine Hayden would as well. Christopher and Lorelai had their whole future ahead of them. They were going to go backpacking across Europe. Now, if this was true, their plans would be ruined.

She stood up and paced around the room. Maybe she was wrong. Maybe Emily was right and the measurements were off. It was possible, wasn't it?

"Lorelai!" Emily called. "What did I tell you."

Lorelai rolled her eyes. "Fine, mom." She called back. She took off the dress and began changing into her sweats. She left her room, closing the door. "Happy mom?" She asked, as she descended the steps.

"Not until you do as I say." Emily said to her daughter. Emily and Richard were sitting in the living room, Richard in his favourite chair and Emily on the couch.

"I'm going, I'm going." Lorelai said, walking out the door.

As Lorelai ran around the block, she thought more of the pregnancy question. If she was, in fact, pregnant, what would happen? Would Christoper leave her? Would her parents kick her out? Would they force her to abort? The same questions ran through her mind over and over again as she ran.

A/N: Short chapter, sorry! R/R please!


	2. Telling Christopher

A/N: So, I know most of the last chapter was from Dear Emily and Richard so little originality on our parts, but this chapter is solely our creation.

Reviews:

**LukeNLorelaifanatic**: Glad you like it, hope you continue to like it.

**LostMarauderx3**: Thank you much, we're trying to get these chapters written as quickly as we can, but with being co-writers we have to both be around at the same time.

**dalostlorelaigilmore**: We are. Thank you.

Disclaimer: Lissa and I do not own Gilmore Girls, though we wish we did because it's the best show ever.

**Chapter Two: Telling Christopher**

Gilmore Home, Hartford, CT

Lorelai Gilmore walked down the stairs in her school uniform. She spent the entire night wondering about the same possibility. Fear overwhelmed her, if she was pregnant, how would she care for it? She was sixteen years old, still in high school and didn't even have her drivers' license. She paced in the living room, waiting for Christopher's arrival. Should she tell him when he got there? On their way to school? On their way home? When?

The doorbell rang and Arletta answered the door. "One moment, Mr. Hayden. I will get Miss Gilmore for you."

Lorelai sat casually on the couch when Arletta walked in. "Miss Gilmore, Mr. Hayden is waiting for you."

Lorelai nodded. "Thank you, Arletta." She said, as she stood and began walking toward the door.

"Hello Miss Gilmore." Christopher said with a mocking smile.

"Hello to you, too, Mr. Hayden." Lorelai countered. She walked out the door and Christopher placed his arm around Lorelai's waist as they continued on toward his car.

The drive to school went in complete silence. Christopher felt there was something bothering Lorelai, but he couldn't figure out what it was. "Lore?" He asked, using the name only he called her.

"Yes, Chris?"

"Is something wrong?"

Lorelai shook her head and continued looking out the window.

Christopher kept stealing glances at Lorelai, but all he could see was her long dark ponytail. He couldn't see the worry and fear etched on her face or the tears that were beginning to form in her eyes. "If you're sure." He said, resigned.

"I'm sure." Lorelai blinked, then turned to give Christopher an encouraging smile. _If you only knew._

After arriving at school, Lorelai spent the whole day wondering how she could tell Christopher and the many possible ways he would react. She knew he loved her, but at sixteen, the prospect of raising a child was scary, even if it wasn't definite yet.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emily Gilmore stood in her living room on the phone with the dressmaker. "The measurements were wrong." She said exasperated. She had spent quite a while on the phone repeating the same things to a few different people. "No, I know the measurements were wrong. The dress didn't fit my daughter."

"Are you sure it wasn't a problem with the zipper?"

"The dress didn't fit, the zipper was fine."

"Has she gained weight?"

"No."

"Alright, when can you bring her in for another fitting?"

"The photographer is coming back next week, so soon."

"Tomorrow?"

"Fine. You better get them right this time." She hung up the phone. "Everyone in this world _is_ completely incompetent."

Lorelai's School

Lorelai continued thinking about her situation to the point of stressing. _I could be pregnant_. She thought. _I could be having a baby! I'm sixteen! I can't have a baby._ She sighed, she felt as though everyone could hear her thoughts. She felt as though everyone knew what she was thinking and what she could be faced with. _Is she staring at me?_ She thought as she saw Sally and a couple of her friends looking in her direction. She turned around, hoping to find something their eyes could be focused on other than her. Then she saw it. They weren't staring at her! They were staring at guys. _Hormonal teenagers._ She thought sarcastically. _They better watch out or they'll be faced with the same thing I might be facing._

It was lunchtime and she was in the cafeteria, waiting for Christopher. How hard it had been all day to face Christopher, now she was going to have to sit across from him at the lunch table. She couldn't cry, she would have to put up some sort of facade. She couldn't tell him. Not yet. Not here, with everyone around.

"Hey Lore." Christopher walked up beside her, his tray in his hand. He leaned across the table and set it down, then bent down to kiss her cheek.

"Hey Chris." She said, forcing a smile.

Once he walked around the table and took a seat directly across from her, Christopher got the feeling, once again, that something was wrong with his girlfriend. Thoughts had been running through his mind. Little did he know, he was very far off from the real problem. _Why won't she tell me what it is? She's not going to break up with me, is she? Does it have to do with her parents?_ Christopher knew that Lorelai hated her parents. She hated being a Gilmore. She hated being rich. Lorelai could have very possibly gotten into another argument with Emily and Richard. They weren't sending her away, were they? "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes, Chris, I'm fine." She said, but she was picking at her food. He always knew something was wrong if she picked at her food.

"Lore, we need to talk." Christopher said. He didn't know what it was about, only she did, but it became obvious that this thing, whatever it was, needed to be discussed.

She nodded. "Not here though. Not now."

Christopher sighed in resignation. At least she admitted she needed to talk and at least she had agreed to talk to him. Later. How much later? In the car? On the phone later? She wouldn't break up with him on the phone, would she? Was she seeing someone else? He had never seen Lorelai like this and that was what was bothering him the most. What is it that could depress the spirited Lorelai Gilmore?

In the Car

"Christopher, pull over." Lorelai said.

This was it. Whatever it was was going to be said here. It was going to be said now. Christophers palms began to sweat nervously as he pulled to the side of the road. What did she have to say? What could it be?

Lorelai turned to face her boyfriend. She took a few deep breaths to keep from crying.

Christopher watched her. She was nervous. What was it? What did she have to tell him.

"Christopher, this isn't easy to say..." Lorelai trailed off.

_She is! She's breaking up with me!_ Christopher resisted the urge to scream. He was in love with Lorelai Gilmore. They had plans, they were going to travel to Europe. He was set on marrying her one day.

"Christopher..." Lorelai said, trying hard to keep her voice steady. "I might be pregnant."

A/N: Sorry, Liss and I decided to end it here. You can kill us now if you want, but if you do, the story doesn't end.


	3. Stars Hollow

A/N: Now that Christopher knows what Lorelai's problem is, how will he react?

Reviews:

**borncountry88**: Thank you, I'm glad you're liking it so far.

**LukeNLorelaifanatic**: That's the kind of stuff that encourages us to write more. I'm glad you like it.

Disclaimer: Lissa and I still don't own Gilmore Girls.

**Chapter Three: Stars Hollow**

Christopher's Car, Hartford, CT

Christopher's expression turned from hurt to relief and shock. Normally, a sixteen year old boy wouldn't be relieved to hear his girlfriend say those words. Normally, Christopher wouldn't either. It was better than the alternative he had been thinking, and she did say might. There was a chance she wasn't, but regardless, he wanted her and if she was, he would help her with it. "What?" He asked, the shock coming out. "We're not ready for this, Lore."

Lorelai shrugged. "I still don't know for sure." She said, turning to face the front. She stared straight ahead. "I haven't had a test."

Christopher turned her head to face him. "What makes you think you are."

"I couldn't fit into my dress, Christopher." Lorelai said. "We had a fitting three months ago. There's no way I could have gained weight like that in three months, unless..." She trailed off.

Christopher nodded. "Is there anything else it could be?"

"My mother is convinced the measurements were wrong."

"That's not impossible, is it?" Christopher asked, hopefully.

Lorelai shook her head. "No, it's not. I still want a test though."

Christopher nodded. "Would you like me to take you to get a home test before I take you home."

Lorelai nodded. "Not in Hartford though." She was too well known in Hartford. If someone saw her buying a pregnancy test, Emily and Richard would be contacted before she even got home.

"Where?" Christopher asked her, ready to take her whereever she needed.

"Some town outside of Hartford." Lorelai said, shrugging. "I don't really care."

Christopher nodded and began driving.

Gilmore Home

Richard Gilmore walked into the house. "Hello Emily." He said as he put his things down.

"Hello Richard." She said, wondering where Lorelai was. She usually got home before Richard did.

"Where's Lorelai?" Richard asked, voicing his wife's thoughts.

"I haven't heard from her." Emily answered.

He nodded. "Any news on the dress?"

"I'm taking her in for a fitting tomorrow afternoon."

Christopher's Car

As Christopher drove, Lorelai saw a sign for Stars Hollow, Connecticut. "There." She said, pointing to the sign.

"Stars Hollow?" He asked. "What's that?"

Lorelai shrugged. "I've never heard of it." She smiled. "That's why it's perfect."

Christopher nodded and pulled off the highway at the approrpiate exit. He stopped at a place called Doose's Market.

Lorelai walked into the market alone. She felt like people were staring at her. _No one here knows you, Lorelai._ She silently chided herself. She found the home pregnancy tests and picked one out. She walked over to the register and made the purchase.

"May I ask who you are, young lady?" The man asked.

"It doesn't matter." She said as she made the purchase and left. The last thing she needed was for some random guy to recognize the name Gilmore and call her parents. She doubted it, but she didn't want to risk it. She got into the car and Christopher drove off.

Lorelai held the box in her hands, staring at it as though it would give her all the answers she needed. A few weeks ago she would have never guessed she would be sneaking off to some small town to buy a pregnancy test. _I'm sixteen. I can't be pregnant._ She knew her age didn't really make a difference. She knew it was possible. She just didn't expect it.

Christopher kept glancing over at his silent girlfriend. He was worried about her. He hated seeing her like this. As far as he was concerned, it was not Lorelai Gilmore. Lorelai was always happy and sarcastic. She was never reserved. She was reserved now and that scared Christopher. Would she ever be the happy Lorelai again? _Maybe the test will come back negative and her worries will be over, then she'll be back._ Something crept into his mind though. Christopher and Lorelai were never too terribly careful. They were at times, but there were times it slipped their minds or they got carried away. _This is what happens when it slips your mind, Christopher. You might become a sixteen year old father._ He continued driving her home in silence.

Lorelai took a couple of glances at Christopher. As hard as she was taking this, how hard was _he_ taking it? How hard would it be for him to accept the child if she was pregnant? How hard would it be for her to accept it?

"Lore? Everything it going to be okay." Christopher said finally.

"How can you say that?" She asked him.

"Because no matter what, I'm here for you."

She smiled weakly. "Thank you, Christopher."

They went silent again, but at least Lorelai knew Christopher would be there. The child would, no doubt, be his. She hadn't been with anyone else. She had never thought this would happen though.

Gilmore Home

Lorelai walked into the house. She walked straight upstairs to her room, closed her door and threw herself onto her bed. She was scared to do the test, but she knew she needed to. She needed to know. She pulled the test out and read the instructions.

A/N: Sorry that our chapters have been so short. I'm hoping we will get them longer soon. Anyway, lots of reviews please!


	4. The Results

A/N: So we already know the results of the test, but what are the initial reactions of the new parents?

Reviews:

**LostMarauderx3**: Glad you like it so much.

**Curley-Q**: That's what I'm going for. Glad you like it.

**Mrs. Lucas McDreamy**: How odd, well glad you were finally able to review and glad you like it.

**LukeNLorelaifanatic**: Yeah, the fact that we all knows what happens sort of ruins the element of suspense, but I hope I'm doing well enough to keep people's interest.

**Shawn-n-Bell**: I like seeing reviews like that. Thanks much.

**LogansGrl09**: Thanks much.

Disclaimer: Lissa and I still don't own Gilmore Girls.

**Chapter Four: The Results**

Lorelai paced in her bedroom, glancing at the clock periodically. Her nerves were completely on edge. What would the results be? Time was passing by so slowly. She continued pacing back and forth waiting... waiting.

The same thoughts that had been running through her head since the previous day were haunting her worse now. She was actually taking the pregnancy test. In a matter of time, she would know the answer to the question. The new question was, did she really want to know?

She wanted Christopher to be here, holding her, comforting her. She had told Christopher to go home and she would let him know later. Why did she send him home? She needed him here now! _This goes right at the top of your list of stupid things to do, Lorelai Gilmore!_

The truth was, she didn't want to make Christopher think she was needy. She was on a fine line with him as it was, she was sure. If she was pregnant, it might be different than thinking she might be. He might not be so eager to be there for her and the baby. He might find another girl to backpack across Europe with him, because with a new baby, that was certainly out of the question for her.

She continued pacing, thoughts hitting her hard. She walked over to her bed and curled up under the covers. Lorelai Gilmore was terrified. She was scared of being pregnant, she was scared of Christopher leaving her and she was scared of what her parents would do.

It was true that she and her parents didn't exactly see eye to eye. They loved being society folk and reveled in their wealthy lives. Lorelai, however, didn't want all of it. The frilly dresses, the private schools, the coming out balls, the maids... Oh don't even get Lorelai started on the maids. They had a new one every week! Emily would find one fault in a maid and they would be gone. Lorelai never had a chance to really get to know them because they were gone before she knew it.

Lorelai could almost see being like the maids. She made a mistake and she was gone. She could only imagine being pregnant and out alone in the world. No mom and dad. No Christopher. Where would a pregnant teenager go? Especially one that would be looked down upon by most of the higher society world. The only world she knew.

So maybe Lorelai and Christopher hadn't been too terribly smart. They should have been more careful. She was pretty sure neither of them thought she would be curled up in her bed waiting for her pregnancy test results at sixteen. She knew she hadn't. She was a carefree and sarcastic teenager, suddenly she didn't feel very carefree or sarcastic though.

"Lorelai?" Her mother called. "Did I hear you come in?"

"Yeah, mom." She called back from her bed.

"Thank you for announcing your arrival."

"Sorry."

Emily knocked lightly on the door. "Are you okay, Lorelai?"

"I'm fine, mom."

She heard footsteps walk away from the door.

The phone rang and she answered it from her bedroom extension.

"Well? Anything yet?" Came the voice on the other end.

"No, still waiting." She replied.

She heard a sigh on the other end. It seemed Christopher was as nervous about this as she was. "How much longer?"

She glanced over at the clock. "Ten more minutes." She responded.

To both of them, that seemed like forever. Their futures depended on the results of that test. What would happen to the lives of Lorelai Gilmore and Christopher Hayden if the test came out positive? They sat in silence on the phone for a couple more minutes, each gaining comfort from the fact that the other was on the phone, as nervous as they were. "I'm not telling you on the phone, you know?" Lorelai finally spoke.

"Why not?" Christopher asked.

"Because if I am, this isn't the way you should hear it and who knows who is listening in."

Lorelai was right, it wouldn't surprise him if either his mother or her mother was listening on the other end. "I'll go over there then." He said, finally.

"Don't get here until after I know though." She said into the phone.

"Okay, Lore." Christopher sounded disappointed.

15 Minutes Later

Lorelai sat in the living room, waiting on Christopher's arrival. He finally arrived and she went to the door. She walked out and fell into his arms.

Christopher knew. He walked with her to his car and helped her in, then went around to the other side and got in. He started driving.

"Christopher..." Lorelai said.

Christopher nodded.

"You know?" She asked him.

He nodded again.

They rode a little further in silence, though it wasn't a tense silence. It was a comforting silence. They were both too shocked and scared to speak, but they gained comfort from the other's presense.

"How did you know?"

Christopher let out a little laugh. "I know you, Lorelai." His response.

She looked at him questioningly.

He explained. "You haven't been you all day. I knew that if you got the test and it turned out you weren't pregnant, you would be back to the old Lorelai. I knew the instant you came out what the result was."

Lorelai nodded. That made sense. "What are we going to do?" She asked him finally.

"We need to tell our parents."

That was what Lorelai had feared. She knew they would have to tell them eventually. She would have to get to a doctor and find out more information. Their parents would have to know. It wasn't going to be easy though. She sighed. "I know we do, I'm just not sure how."

Christopher nodded and took one of his hands off the steering wheel, leaving the other to navigate the car. He took his hand firmly in hers. "We will get through this, Lore."

She nodded. "I hope you're right, Chris."

A/N: So we will have to wait for the parents inital reactions until the next chapter.


	5. Telling the Parents

A/N: Now it is time for the young soon-to-be parents to break the news to their respective parents. How will they take it?

Reviews:

**Shawn-n-Bell**: Bows Thank you, thank you.

**LostMarauderx3**: You're about to find out.

**LostnStarsHollow**: Thank you very much.

**Mrs. Lucas McDreamy**: Glad you love it.

**JessluvrLL4ever8987**: I'm not sure what you mean. I'm not exactly sure where we will end the story. It probably won't go much past Rory's birth, Lorelai's letter at the latest.

Disclaimer: Lissa and I still don't own Gilmore Girls, if we did, season 6 would have in no way ended the way it did.

**Chapter Five: Telling the Parents**

Lorelai sighed as Christopher pulled up outside the Gilmore home. "Do I have to do this?"

Christopher nodded. "They have to know, and they will know eventually. It's best if you tell them now."

"I know." Lorelai sighed again. "I just don't see this going over very well."

"Want me to come in with you?"

Lorelai shook her head. "You still have to tell your parents."

Christopher nodded. "I know, I'm not thrilled about that either."

She smiled. "So basically you're wanting to stall."

"Is it that obvious?"

She slapped him playfully. "If you're not grounded from me for life, call me later and tell me how it goes."

"Okay, Lore." Christopher said. "I expect you to do the same when I call."

"I will." She slowly got out of his car and headed into the house.

Gilmore Home

Lorelai walked into the house and closed the door behind her.

"Where have you been, Lorelai?" Emily Gilmore asked as soon as she walked into the foyer.

"Out." She said. "Where's dad?"

"He's in his study. Why, Lorelai, and I expect a better answer to where you've been than that."

"I'll give you one, I just need to talk to both of you."

"Fine." Emily said, as she and Lorelai walked into the living room. "Richard!" She called, trying to get her husband's attention.

"What is it, Emily?" Richard asked, coming out of his study.

"Lorelai has something to tell us." Emily said, looking at her daughter.

"Yes, Lorelai?" Richard asked, turning his own attention to her as well.

"I need both of you to sit down." Lorelai said as she remained in her spot.

"Why?" Emily asked. "What is it?"

"Just sit down, Emily." Richard said, sitting in his chair.

Emily sighed and sat down. "There, now tell us."

Lorelai sighed and looked to the ground, she still wasn't sure how to tell her parents this. "First off, mom. In answer to your question, I was with Christopher. I needed to discuss something with him." She looked back at her parents, determined not to let them intimidate her. "The thing I needed to discuss with him and the thing I am telling you now is that I'm pregnant."

Silence filled the room as Emily and Richard evaluated the situation, making sure they heard her right. "You're what?" Emily finally spoke up.

"I'm pregnant." Lorelai repeated, louder this time.

"What do you mean you're pregnant?" Emily asked her daughter. "You're sixteen."

"I know how old I am, mom, I keep track too." Lorelai said.

Richard sat in his chair in silence. He was thinking of what needed to be done now. "We need to call Strobe and Francine." He said finally.

"Not yet." Lorelai said. "Let Christopher tell them first."

Richard nodded. "Alright, we'll give him time. We need to decide what to do about this."

Hayden Home

Christopher walked silently into his house. _I hope Lorelai is okay._ He thought silently as he located his mother. "Mom, I need to talk to you and dad."

"What is it, Christopher?" Francine asked.

"I'll tell you both at the same time." He said, his face determined.

"Alright." Francine responded. "Strobe!" She called, wondering what Christopher had to tell them.

Strobe came out of his office. "Yes, Francine?"

"Come here for a minute, Christopher has something to say."

Strobe glared at his son. "What is it?"

"Can you both sit down, please?" Christopher asked his parents.

They obeyed, this worried Francine more, she was nearly to the point of tears and she didn't even know what it was about yet.

"Okay, Christopher, tell us." Strobe said, glaringly at his son.

Chrostopher took a deep breath. "Lorelai is pregnant."

Francine burst immediately into tears.

Strobe stood and walked over to his son. "Francine, stop crying." He said to his wife, when he reached his son, he asked angrily. "What did you say?"

"I said that Lorelai is pregnant." Christopher responded.

"What will we do?" Francine said, still crying, despite what her husband had told her.

"We will discuss this with the Gilmore's." Strobe responded.

A/N: Okay, this chapter is rather boring, and I only hope I got the parents personalities in there well enough. Let me know what you think.


	6. Planning

A/N: This chapter, like chapter one is taken almost completely from the episode.

Reviews:

**LostMarauderx3**: I'm glad you thought so.

**mandeeangel**: I'm glad you like it.

**LostnStarsHollow**: Yeah, I get what you mean by the banter, but the whole thing is wearing Lorelai down and she hasn't really been herself anyway.

**Bookworm1214**: I'm glad you're liking it. That scene was actually my own. The only chapter to this point using scenes from Dear Emily and Richard is the first chapter. Beyond that until this chapter has been my own creation.

**cludia**: It's funny you said that, because as Lissa and I were rewatching that particular episode, I made a comment on how young Christopher looked so different from older Christopher. I actually think the young one looks really geeky.

**Shawn-n-Bell**: It isn't a word, but I guess it is now. I'm really glad you're liking the story so much.

**LukeNLorelaifanatic**: I don't mind young Christopher just because he was a part in making Rory, but I'm really hating Christopher after the end of season 6.

Disclaimer: Melissa and I still don't own Gilmore Girls

**Chapter Six: Planning**

Strobe Hayden stood in the Gilmore's living room. His wife, Francine sat on the couch and Richard Gilmore was, once again, in his favorite chair. "This is unbelievable. Absolutely unbelievable." Strobe announced to the others in the room.

Francine, who had obviously been crying, moaned through her tears. "I feel sick."

"Everything's gone. It's been tossed right out the window." Strobe continued.

Francine burst into tears once again.

"Stop crying." Strobe said to his wife.

Emily reentered the room, holding a glass of water. "Here Francine, drink your water. Now we all need to calm down. Getting upset isn't going to get us anywhere." She set the water down on the table, the sat next to Francine on the couch.

"What'll we tell people?" Francine asked, the tears still evident in her voice.

"Who needs to know?" Emily responded.

"What do you mean, who needs to know?" Strobe yelled, losing his temper.

Emily looked up at Strobe. "You don't have to yell at me, Strobe." She was obviously as upset as he was, but there was no point in losing tempers. What was done was done.

"Everybody has to know, Emily. Everybody will know. We can't pretend this didn't happen." Strobe responded.

"We could send her away." Francine said as though she had just had a bright idea.

"Excuse me?" Emily responded. How dare Francine even suggest that!

"Aren't there places that take girls like that?" Francine asked, geniunely interested in pursuing this idea.

"Girls like what, Francine?" Emily asked, daring Francine to insult Lorelai.

"Well, girls in-" Francine was cut off by another burst of tears. "I can't handle this. I can't handle this at all."

"Stop crying, damnit." Strobe said, his temper still rising. Did he really have to listen to his wife's blubbering?

"Christopher is just as much to blame as Lorelai is." Emily reasoned.

"Like hell he is." Strobe's response.

"They're in this together." Emily added.

"I don't see why." Strobe continued. "Why should Christopher sacrifice everything we planned for him just because-"

Emily cut him off. "Choose your words extremely carefully, Strobe."

"Emily, you know we love Lorelai, you know that, but Chris is so young, he's a baby." Francine said, still unable to believe her son was going to become a teenage father.

"Well, Lorelai's not exactly collecting social security." Emily defended.

"Why doesn't she get rid of it?" Strobe asked, thinking his idea made perfect sense. The kids, were, after all, too young to have a child.

"What?" Emily asked, sure she had heard Strobe wrong.

"Strobe..." Francine said.

"It's an option." Strobe said, reasonably.

"It certainly is not an option." Emily said, appalled at Strobe's suggestion.

"Why not?" Strobe asked, genuinely wondering.

"Because I say so." Emily said, hautily.

"Then what the hell are you suggesting, Emily? What's your great solution to this problem?" Strobe said, beginning to lose his temper once more.

"They will get married. They will live here and Christopher will go to work at my company. That is the solution. Now we have a plan, so we can all stop talking about it. Please excuse me, I have work to do." Richard said, speaking for the first time since this ordeal began. Once finishing his speech, he stood from his chair and walked into his study.

"I think Richard's plan sounds very sensible." Emily said, commending her husband.

"I have just one question. Why his company?" Strobe asked. It was _his_ son after all.

"What do you mean, _his_ company?" Emily asked.

"I have a law firm. Christopher could go to school." Strobe reasoned.

Lorelai and Christopher were sitting in the stairwell the whole time, listening to the conversation their parents were having. Lorelai was sickened. They were planning their future. Her's. Christopher's. Their unborn baby's. All without even giving a thought to what they wanted. "I know we are all upset here, folks, but maybe we should ask the kids what they think? Lorelai? Christopher? Anything to add here?"

Christopher shushed her. "Quiet, they'll hear you."

"Not likely." Lorelai replied. "I don't know how much longer I can just sit here like this."

"It's okay, let them talk." Christopher said.

"They're talking about us." Lorelai responded.

"They're trying to figure out what to do." Christopher replied.

"What to do with our lives. Our lives. Yours and mine." She said. "And it's."

"We're going to need their help." Christopher told her.

"We can take care of ourselves." Lorelai answered.

"How?" Christopher asked her.

"We'll figure it out." She said determined to do this on their own.

"It's okay. It sounds okay." Christopher said.

Lorelai looked at him. "What sounds okay?"

"You know, working for your dad, living here. It sounds okay." Christopher said.

"Chris, no. What about Europe? What about sleeping on a bench in Paris?" Lorelai asked, refusing to let him give up on his plans.

"I can't do that now, I have to get a job." Christopher answered.

"No." Lorelai said.

""I have to make money." He continued.

"No." She repeated.

"It's okay. Really." Christopher said, looking at her.

As the chattering in the living room continued, Francine let out another wail.

"Oh my god, Francing, shut up." Strobe said, reaching the end of his rope.

Lorelai sighed and rested her head against the wall, closing her eyes. She couldn't believe this was really happening. They were planning out her life, once again and she had no say whatsoever.

A/N: Yeah, this is pretty much entirely from the episode. All dialogue is exactly quoted. The thoughts are mine.


	7. Change of Plans

A/N: After a long debate, Lissa won and we are now adding another flashback, this one actually serves as a flashback though. We were going to put it in a later chapter, but she felt this was the perfect time for it. The first line of this one is from the last chapter, but it shows how they are connected. Originally these two chapters were going to be one chapter.

Reviews:

**LostMarauderx3**: Yeah, that's something I noticed and actually caused me to respect Emily a little in the show. Before that episode, I saw her as extremely uncaring and very bitter, but that scene showed she actually does have a heart for her daughter.

**dancingchick0407**: Yeah, it was really apparent. I did, however, like who they cast as young Lorelai, I thought she was perfect.

**LukeNLorelaifanatic**: Here's more. :)

**gilmore fan 4life**: I'm glad.

**Bookworm1214**: Yeah, as a member of the higher society (Abby speaking) I've seen a lot of people like Lorelai and Chris and in real life I feel sorry for them too, it makes me really feel bad for the characters.

**MrsPhantom**: I do too, it gives quite a bit of insight into Lorelai's life at sixteen.

Disclaimer: We still don't own Gilmore Girls.

**Chapter Seven: Change of Plans**

Lorelai sighed and rested her head against the wall, closing her eyes. She couldn't believe this was really happening. They were planning out her life, once again and she had no say whatsoever.

It really wasn't anything new. True, the circumstances were new, but such is the life of a society kid, her life had been planned for her since before she was born. Her memories came back, before she found out she was pregnant, life really hadn't been much different.

_Lorelai and Christopher came to the Gilmore home after school. Lorelai was attempting to unlock the door, but her boyfriend had decided to tickle her. "Christopher, stop it. I'm trying to open the door." Lorelai said, trying to get Christopher to stop. She finally got the door open and they fall into the house. "Graceful and lovely they enter." She said sarcastically._

_"Is she home?" Christopher asked, referring to Lorelai's mother._

_"I don't know." She replied. "Mom, are you home?" She called into the house._

_"Mom, are you home?" Christopher said, mocking Lorelai's voice._

_Lorelai shushed him. "She'll hear you."_

_"So?" Christopher asked. "She likes me."_

_"Oh, that's right." Lorelai said. It was only her her mother despised. "Mom! It's me, Lorelai and I'm home." She called. Still no response, so she decided to try to get her mother's attention in other ways. "I'm home and I'm taking my sweater off. I'm taking my sweater off and dropping it on the floor. Dropping it on the floor and walking away from it. I'm walking away from it and leaving it on the floor. And in two years I'm gonna register Democrat." Lorelai still got no responses, she turned to Christopher. "Looks like no Emily."_

_"Where's Sophia?" Christopher asked, referring to the maid._

_"Fired." Lorelai responded._

_"Already?" Christopher asked. He knew Emily didn't keep maids long, but he hadn't expected Sophia to get the axe so soon._

_Lorelai nodded._

_"What did she do?" Christopher enquired._

_"She touched the Baccarat unicorn." Lorelai informed him._

_"My God is she insane?" Christopher asked mockingly. Emily really did fire her maids for insane reasons._

_"Apparently so." Lorelai said._

_"So to recap:" Christopher started, "there's no Emily, and there's no Sophia."_

_"And there's no supervision whatsoever." Lorelai finished for him. "What will we do?" She asked, mocking as though it were a huge tragedy._

_"Let's celebrate." Christopher said._

_"Celebrate what?" Lorelai asked._

_"No more midterms." Christopher told her._

_"Hear hear." Lorelai agreed._

_"I say we drink to it." Christopher added._

_"Hear hear."_

_"Scotch, vodka or gin?" He asked._

_"Hear hear." She said, once again. "And put a cherry on it." She walked over to the coffee table. "It looks like the Gilmores are planning a trip again." She said, picking up a book and sitting on the couch._

_"Where to this time?" Christopher asked, as he made the drinks._

_"Someplace fabulous where we will stay in a fancy hotel with a lot of other rich Americans that don't want to talk to anyone who actually lives in that country." Lorelai said, mocking the Gilmore lifestyle once more._

_"Myra Waldo's Travel and Motoring Guide to Europe." Christopher said, reading the title of the book Lorelai held. "Hello Myra." He handed Lorelai her drink and sat next to her._

_"Oh god. I hope they go over Christmas. That'll be about as holly jolly as it gets." Lorelai said, then she took a drink from her glass. "Smooth."_

_"Guess what I decided." Christopher told her. "I'm not gonna go to college." He watched for her reaction._

_"Are you serious?" Lorelai asked him._

_"I'm taking a year and I'm going to Europe. I'm gonna backpack, train and sleep on a bench, see the whole world." He explained._

_"And you've told Strobe and Francine about your big plans, I'm sure." Lorelai said, knowing the Haydens would never approve of his plans._

_"That doesn't matter." He told her._

_"Uh huh." She said, not buying it._

_"I'm out of here the second that diploma's my hand." He told her. He was set on this, he wasn't going to let his parents ruin it for him._

_"Sounds good." Lorelai said, knowing this meant he was gone for a year and away from her._

_"You're going with me." Christopher told her._

_"Oh, I am?" She asked._

_"Yep." He said, matter-of-factly._

_"I'm sleeping on a bench? Okay, how does that picture look to you? Cause to me it looks like a big no."_

_"Fine, then you can get a room and I'll just sleep on the bench outside." He said, refusing to let her out of this._

_"Much better arrangement." Lorelai responded._

_"So you'll go?" He asked._

_"Christopher! You're supposed to go to college. I'm supposed to go to college. Then you're supposed to join your dad's firm where you'll get a corner office and a big stick to shove up your butt."_

_"Change of plans." Christopher said._

_"You can't just change the plans. The plans came over on the Mayflower."_

_"Come on Lore, let's get out of here! Let's get away from this place. Let's take Myra and just bolt. Leave a note on the dining room table. "Dear Richard and Emily, I don't belong here. I'm going somewhere else. I'll call you when I get there. Love, Lorelai." How does that sound?"_

_"Well, the word whoopee comes to mind." She responded._

_"So it's a plan?" He asked her._

_"It's a plan." She confirmed._

_They kissed to seal their plans._

Lorelai sighed. It looked like their plans changed yet again. No trip to europe. No backpacking. No sleeping on benches.

A/N: And that's it. Beginning with the next chapter, we will be returning to our own creations. Read and review please!


	8. Dealing With Pregnancy

A/N: We're back to being creative and writing our own stuff for now.

Reviews:

**LostMarauderx3**: Our updates have been getting slower the further into the story we get, but we're still trying to update quickly.

**dancingchick0407**: Not sure yet.

**Shawn-n-Bell**: Yep, we got the idea while watching Dear Emily and Richard, we thought about how much of the story really wasn't there.

Disclaimer: Lissa and I still don't own Gilmore Girls

**Chapter Eight: Dealing With Pregnancy**

Lorelai walked through the halls of the school, a feeling of dread came over her. She knew she would have to drop out once she started showing. College was no longer in the cards for her. Though she and Christopher had changed those plans before she found out she was pregnant, it was a cold reality now. She wouldn't even graduate high school. She looked around at all the students, they seemed so happy and carefree. They didn't have this burden. They weren't pregnant. Christopher and Lorelai had decided to keep it a secret for now, but when a girl is pregnant, it can only stay hidden for so long.

Christopher stood at his locker, talking with a couple of friends when he saw Lorelai. He hadn't seen much of her since their parents little meeting. "Hey guys, I'll talk to you later." He said, then walked off toward his girlfriend. He stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "Hey Lore."

"Hey Christopher." She said, taking a couple of books out of her locker.

"How are you feeling today?" He asked her.

"Like I'm pregnant." Lorelai answered.

Christopher felt really bad for her. He knew he would never be able to understand what she was going through. Granted, in a sense, he had the same problems, but he had the option of finishing school. He wouldn't be as marked in society as she would be. Lorelai had even given him the option of continuing on his plan without her. He didn't want that though. He wanted her there by his side. He honestly wanted to marry the girl, especially now since she was carrying his baby. "Lore, why don't I take you out tonight?" He asked her.

Lorelai shrugged. "If you want."

Christopher sighed. So here she was pushing him away. "Lore..." He said, turning her to face him. "I need to cheer you up. This isn't you."

"You think I don't know that?" Lorelai asked.

Christopher hugged her tight. "I know it's hard, Lore, but let me help you through this."

Lorelai nodded silently.

"Pick you up at eight?"

"Okay."

He kissed her and walked toward his next class.

Gilmore Home

Lorelai was in her room, getting ready for her date with Christopher. She wasn't sure why he was interested in taking her out all of a sudden, for most of their relationship, they stayed in. She wasn't complaining, of course. She sat on her bed, thinking. Christopher was being really great through all of this. She had suspected most boys their age would bolt the second they found out their girlfriend was pregnant. They would want nothing to do with it, it would ruin their future. Christopher was willing to let his future go for her and their baby. She sighed. She really didn't want him to give everything up because she was pregnant. True, they should have been more careful, but she was the one who had to suffer the consequences. He could still go to Europe, if he wanted to.

Lorelai finished getting ready, shortly afterward, the new maid knocked on her door. "Miss Gilmore, Mr. Hayden is here for you."

"Thank you, Sadie." Lorelai responded. She finished up and walked out the door and past the maid.

Christopher stood on the doorstep when Lorelai came out. "You look lovely, Miss Gilmore." He said with a smile.

"You look handsome, Mr. Hayden." Lorelai responded.

"So what happened to Arletta?" Christopher asked, amused at the fact there was yet another maid in the house.

"Fired." Lorelai responded.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Christopher asked.

"Gee, I don't know." Lorelai answered.

"What was this one?"

Lorelai shrugged. "I gave up on keeping track."

Christopher laughed. "No kidding. So what's her name?"

"Sadie."

"Like her?"

She shrugged again. "It's hard to get attatched to maids when you know they'll be gone within the week."

Christopher nodded. "I can imagine."

"So where are we going?" Lorelai asked.

"It's a surprise." Christopher smiled.

A/N: They will continue their date in the next chapter. Read and review guys!


End file.
